


Like Falling Asleep

by Sortofamess



Category: The 100
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/F, HSAU, More tags to come as needed, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-19 10:39:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7357924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sortofamess/pseuds/Sortofamess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke is back in town after being on tour with her fathers band- just in time for senior year. She crosses paths with old friends and makes new friends. She's all together thirsty for a mysterious brunette.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. If At First You Don't Succeed

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes within are mine. Comments and kudos are appreciated. It's my first fic in years please be kind :)

The sun rays that filtered through the blinds, meeting her closed eyes, spurred Clarke to curl away from the intrusion only to be met with another. Her phone alarm resonated around the silent room and was greatly ignored by everyone present. Clarke tuned out the unrelenting device for as long as she could stand to. Her last rebellious act before she conceded was to keep her eyes tightly shut as her hands searched in all directions and under all manner of pillows and body parts just to come up empty. With a growl Clarke opened her eyes, rolled onto her side facing her nightstand then glared. She grabbed the phone off the tabletop before she slid her thumb against the screen to silence the alarm.

“Raven.” Clarke called out, head resting in her hands as she perched on the edge of her bed. “Reyes!” She shouted this time.

A low grumble sounded from the direction of the couch but Clarke was sure a string of curse words she couldn’t hear followed. 

“Jasper and Monty, you too, come on.” She urged towards her other friends. 

This sunny morning happened to mark the beginning of their collective senior year of high school. A bit of a misnomer since it implied that they had ever attended school in the traditional manner. Clarke and her friends up to this point had led anything but ordinary lives. For the past few years they have lived on tour buses and in hotel rooms as they travelled with their parents around the world on tour with Ark Nation. Raven was the exception because her mother likely had no idea where she was and didn't bother to learn.

Senior year at a public school was the very last thing Clarke had imagined.

This whole fiasco turned out to be her mothers idea. Abby had insisted some fragment of normalcy be returned to her daughters life but truthfully the whole idea was most likely from her new husband. After all, Abby was a renowned neurosurgeon that spent nearly as much time traveling around the country as Clarke had.

Her friends had settled on a group vote that was unanimous that Clarke wouldn't have to suffer high school alone. She had been so grateful and relieved at the same time that she hosted an impromptu 'back to normalcy' celebration and as a result they may have all partied too hard.

Clarke stood up from the bed with a back popping stretch then padded around her room in search for clothes. After several laps around the room where she also picked up items that belonged to her friends and tossed them in their general direction she had found a suitable first day outfit. Her favorite 'Ark Nation' t-shirt had to be tugged from underneath Monty on the bed but the rest were provided by a quick search through her dresser. In the end she had settled on her favorite t-shirt, a pair of black skinny jeans, boots, and a snap back. 

After finding no one else had stirred she yelled out, “Guys, this party train is leaving as soon as the coffees done brewing. If you don't want to walk or take the bus I suggest you initiate high gear."

Ravens head popped up from behind the couch. "Did someone say coffee?"

Clarke chuckled. "Downstairs in five."  
The threat was sufficient enough for Clarke to see her friends start to stir from their respective places around her room. This sizable bedroom which more closely resembled a one bedroom apartment, served as another tactic of her mother’s attempt to ensure good behavior from the blonde. It screamed bribery nearly as much as the car her mother had loaned her for the remainder of the school year. 

“What’s for breakfast?” Jasper asked quietly with a grimace at the sound of his own voice.

Clarke smirked at the disgruntled sight of her three friends standing before her. Jasper was wearing his goggles over his eyes, no doubt in an attempt to keep as much sunlight as possible out of his eyes, while Monty was haphazardly dressed and leaning against the couch. Raven looked the most put together, however, slightly more pale looking than normal.

“How the hell are you not as hungover as we are?” Monty grumbled out while blinking slowly a few times. 

“Screw you, I still look hot.” Raven glared towards Clarke. “Where the fuck are my sunglasses and why did we agree to this?”

Clarke handed her fiery friend her sunglasses off the dresser with a bright smile then proceeded to hand each one of them a spiral notebook and a pen. “Let’s see if mommy dearest or the step-drag have any edible food in the kitchen.”

She turned on her heel, opened the bedroom door, and led the way down the hallway to the stairs that led to the kitchen. There wasn’t much in the way of food that teenagers would choose to eat but they were greeted with a full pot of coffee and a note on the counter.

Clarke noticed her mother’s handwriting before she reached the note. “Sorry I wasn’t able to see you off on your first day. I received an emergent call this morning. Marcus and I immediately flew out and will be gone until sometime Sunday. Remember Maya is here this weekend, should give you two plenty of time to catch up. - Mom.”

Raven who had been reading over her shoulder scoffed as she finished. “Does this mean we still have to go?” 

“Knowing her she’s expecting some sort of communication from the school.” Clarke rolled her eyes dramatically. “She has no faith in us actually attending.”

Jasper pulled his head out of the fridge and looked over at her. “You, actually. We’re just going because you gave us those lost puppy dog eyes.”

Monty nodded his agreement.

“Forget her. This just means we get to throw a party tonight!” Raven whooped loudly then her and the boys cringed. “Pass me the coffee.”

Clarke absentmindedly tapped her fingers on the counter as they all drained their coffee cups. However, she jumped as she glanced down to her watch and saw the time. “We’re going to be late.”

Everyone drank the last drops of their coffee, remembered to grab their notebooks, and then followed Clarke out of the house to her new car. Raven had called shotgun even though she needn’t have bothered and the boys proceeded to climb into the back seat. It was an Audi RS 7 which meant little to Clarke. She saw it as an outrageously expensive guilt trip just waiting to be brought up in conversation with her mother the first time she stepped out of line.

On the other hand, the horsepower was exhilarating and Clarke was sure that when Raven wasn’t as hungover she would be drooling over the car literally and figuratively. 

As she drove around one last curve the skyline displayed the outline of Polis, the high school they would be attending for this year given there wasn’t another tour. She slowed the car to turn into the student parking lot and streamlined into a space relatively close to the front. 

There were students flitting around their cars or making their way into the building right until Clarke opened her car door and everyone seemed to freeze in place except to turn and stare. She would like to say this was a new experience but given she was the daughter to a famous musician this happened frequently.

With an exasperated sigh Clarke grabbed her notebook out of the front seat and closed the door as Raven walked around to sling her arm over the blonde’s shoulders. “It’s a different feeling being the complete center of attention isn’t it?” Raven chuckled into her ear. 

She shrugged Raven’s arm off her shoulders and leaned in closer to her friend. “We could always give them something to really stare at.” Clarke stuck her tongue out at Raven.

“I would be happy to oblige - “ Jasper had started to say before taking a playful elbow to the ribs from Raven.

Clarke had turned back around to find most everyone still staring at their friendly exchanges. “You guy’s want autographs or something?” 

Monty and Jasper snickered.

She had thrown her arm up in emphasis but found it still in the air moments later because she had made the briefest of eye contact with a brunette across the parking lot. If she had to guess she would say her eyes were green but she couldn’t be sure since the girl had turned to face a friend next to her with a swish of braids about her shoulders. 

Raven pushed Clarke’s arm back down to her side. “Woah there, Griffin. We’ve been here all of two seconds and you’re already making heart eyes.” 

“No.” Clarke responded curtly. “Don’t we know them?”

“Well I don’t know about the hottie you were staring at but the other two are Octavia and Bellamy Blake.” Monty interjected. “We went to grade school with them.”

The bell rang out through the parking lot and they shared a collective look of distaste at the noise but made their way to the door nonetheless. They filed in with all the other stragglers but were stopped short of making their way to the office by a personal meet and greet by the Principal.

"Good morning and welcome to Polis High school. I'm Principal Jaha." He was a tall and sharply dressed man that greeted them all with a handshake and curt nod. "If you will all please follow me."

Clarke shared a smirk plus a shrug with Raven, Jasper, and Monty before they all followed Principal Jaha down the hallway. He led them the short distance to the administration offices and then into his office. He took his seat behind his ornate desk and with a flick of his hand gestured for them to do the same.

"Again, Welcome to Polis. I won't take up too much of your time today. I had just wanted to introduce myself and personally hand you each of your schedules." He made a show of leaning over his desk and dispensing the four papers to each student. "You may notice some classes you do not wish to take or feel you have excelled past. Polis has been in session for a week but we will extend the courtesy of exemption exams as long as you take them today after school so we can place you in the appropriate classes for this coming Monday morning." 

Clarke murmured her agreement without a glance to her schedule and made to stand.

"You all may go." He smiled. "But Ms. Griffin, may I have a word?"

She sat back down but smiled reassuringly to her friends over her shoulder. When the door clicked shut Clarke turned back to Principal Jaha.

"I have shared words with your mother about the standard she will be holding you to this year and I have to say I agree. You all have shown excellence in your chosen fields of study and already have a sufficient amount credits to graduate." Principal Jaha paused, leaned forward onto his elbows, and held eye contact. "I did a favor for your mother when I enrolled you this year but make sure you understand that I run a tight ship and if you don't stay the course I will not hesitate to expel you. Upon expulsion, I will see that you don't graduate along with anyone else that I see fit."

Clarke let out a sardonic laugh, spurring Principal Jaha to sit up straight in his desk chair. "You both treat me like I'm an alpha to a wolf pack or something."

The muscles in his jaw flexed a few times. "It's not a well kept secret that you four are inseparable."

"You know it looks like you and my mother have made the same assumptions." Clarke leaned forward and drummed her fingertips on his desk several times. "Point is, you two don't know anything about me. I will behave for as long as I need to. Please tell Wells and Mrs. Jaha that I hope to find them both in good health."

She gave one final pointed tap to his desk and stood up from her chair. "Best behavior, scouts honor." Then Clarke gave a smile and turned on her heels and headed out of his office.

Clarke was greeted by the concerned faces of her friends as she exited the office. She simply gave a nonchalant shrug as she walked on past them and into the hallway.

"What the hell was that about?" Raven inquired when they were well out of earshot of the administration offices. "You should have seen the look he gave you."

"It's nothing Rave.” Clarke stopped and leaned back against a set of lockers. "Jaha was just explaining how he runs a tight ship and he will expel anyone and everyone if I step out of line this year."

"That's uncalled for." Monty leaned back next to her. "What's you're schedule look like?"

She ruffled his hair with a laugh. "Swap me?" Clarke traded out her schedule with Monty.

As she read down the paper her brows furrowed. "They wouldn't.." She pulled Jasper's schedule from his grasp and surveyed it too. One look at Raven and she knew that neither of them shared a single class. “God, I hate this already."

Clarke tossed her head back against the lockers with more force she she intended causing the neighboring lockers to rattle.

She heard Jasper clear his throat and Raven shuffle her feet before Monty elbowed her insistently. She was ready with a witty retort but the words died in her throat as the brunette spoke up.

"Could you move over so I can access my locker?"

Clarke focused on the girl and opened her mouth to reply before shutting it again and just nodded in the girls general direction before pushing Monty further along the lockers so she could move too. 

"Sorry." She finally sputtered out as the brunette advanced on her locker and twisted the lock around with her combination.

First thing Clarke noticed was that this was the very same brunette she had made eye contact with this morning across the parking lot. Second, was that by some stoke of luck she was correct in thinking this girls eyes were green. Third, well by this point Clarke was just staring at her profile as the girl went about her way exchanging books and binders between her bag and her locker.

Clarke was well aware she was staring just like she knew she should look away but she just couldn't force herself to do so. She was tracing the girls features, from her intricate braids to the line of her jaw, and the curve of her neck. To be fair she also noticed the girl appeared to be close to her height and happened to be wearing some sort of sports jersey.

Monty nudged her in the ribs. "Hey Clarke, we should go."

Jasper snickered into his hands. Clarke waved her friends off.

"I'm hosting a party tonight, you should stop by."

The brunette turned and met her eyes for a moment. Clarke marveled at the green hue then watched as the girl turned on her heel and walked away without saying a word.

Clarke felt a tug on her wrist and followed Raven without protest in the opposite direction.

"Thirsty much, Clarke? Has it really been that long?" Raven bumped their shoulders together with a laugh.

Jasper, finally breaking his silence, danced along in front of them singing a song he made up where he repeated "she's thirsty" over and over before adding an "and not for water."

"Remind me why I let you two have coffee this morning?” The blonde mumbled under her breath.

Monty turned to look at her with a smirk. "You invited her to a party and you didn't even ask her name."

Clarke groaned. "Not you too Mont."

*******************************************

 

The rest of the school day passed as one continuous blur. Clarke had heard plenty of buzz behind her back about this party she was hosting. Which was compelling since she had only invited one person, who didn't even accept, but now it appeared that the whole school planned on attending. At least those who could drive and were brave enough to just show up. On second thought, how could anyone know her address?

"Damn internet." Clarke mumbled to herself as she twisted her way though the throngs of people all making their way towards the school exits.

She quickly met up with Raven, Jasper, and Monty who were all standing beside her car in the parking lot.

"He sure did a damn good job separating all of us." Raven greeted Clarke with a hug.

Clarke returned the hug but handed over her keys when they broke apart.

Raven surveyed the keys then glanced back up at Clarke with a glint in her eye and a smirk tugging at her lips.

"You'll need those to get home and into the house." Clarke smiled. "You're the only one I trust to drive her."

A chorus of "hey now" came from Monty and Jasper.

"Not that I'm questioning your excellent judgement here but where are you going to be?" Raven inquired over the boys whining.

"I'm going to take all the exemption exams that they will allow me to." Clarke shrugged. "I may have to attend all year but I don't plan on having homework."

"You're going to try and have a year worth of art classes, aren't you?" Monty asked.

Clarke ruffled his hair. "You know me too well."

"I don't mind my classes. I already know all the answers." Raven nodded along with Monty.

 

Jasper jumped around the group, deciding to finally join the conversation and stop staring absentmindedly into space. “Guys, Monty and I had lunch together. Just wait until you get to test our new drink ideas tonight!” 

“Can’t wait.” Clarke laughed deeply. “ I’ll just call you to come get me when I’m done, okay?” 

She leaned in and hugged Raven once more and then the boys before turning and walking back into the school. She was not the least bit surprised when she walked into the computer lab to see Principal Jaha was going to be her exam proctor. 

He flicked his hand towards a desk in the front, directing her to have a seat. “Let’s get started, shall we?”

“Yes, lets.” She gave a soft smile and then clicked her pen.

****************************************

A whole three hours later Clarke walked out of the school building once more, confident she passed the exams with flying colors. She pulled her phone out and turned it back on, waiting for everything to load before she called Raven to come get her. 

The line rings to voicemail. “If this is you, and you know who you are, then fuck off. Everyone else, leave a message.” 

Clarke snorted a laugh into the receiver. “Hey Rave, it’s me, come pick me up please? Also, you need to update that message.”

She looked up from her screen when she heard voices across the parking lot. With a quick glance she noticed it was the Blake siblings and two others - one being the brunette whose name she still hadn’t figured out. 

Then the rain started. It was an all out downpour that had Clarke’s clothes soaked through in seconds. She mumbled a few curse words as she walked the short distance to the garbage bin to deposit her ruined notebook.

Her movement appeared to have drawn the attention of the youngest Blake sibling, or it could be the fact the campus was faculty free, but Octavia had started to storm over towards Clarke with her friends in tow.

When Octavia reached Clarke she dropped her bag beside her feet and slapped Clarke hard across her cheek in one fluid motion. The force behind it was enough to knock Clarke’s hat askew. 

Clarke’s hand flew up to palm her cheek as the pain coursed through her system. 

Bellamy reached his sister seconds later and held her in a bear hug so she couldn’t strike Clarke again. Octavia, much to everyone’s surprise, wasn’t fighting her brother’s hold and just glared at Clarke.

“God Octavia, what the hell was that for?” Clarke let her hand fall to her side but took a step backwards instinctively. 

“Out of all the fucking schools you could choose to attend, you just had to choose this one didn’t you?” Octavia tensed against her brothers arms ready to fight out of his hold. “All of you! Did you even think about us as you packed up and left? You didn’t even say goodbye.”

Clarke dropped her gaze from Octavia’s and down to her own shoes. She kept opening her mouth to explain and then closing it, each time noticing how tense her old friend would get. 

Where could Clarke even begin to explain? The decision she had made to join her fathers band on tour wasn't a choice to leave her friends, it was a choice she made the minute her parents had decided divorce was the only option they had left, and Clarke chose her dad. It was a decision she made quicker than a heart beat; she could not and would not live without him in her life. 

It just happened that Monty and Jasper made the same decision to follow their parents. Raven tagged along because she was the unofficial adopted daughter of Jakes and where Clarke went she would go too. 

It wasn't a reflection on how important or not the Blake's were to them. Hell, Clarke still had her collection of letters she wrote to Octavia and Bellamy but never found the time to send and by the time Clarke owned her own cellphone she didn't even know if Octavia wanted to hear from her. 

She would be lying if she said she didn't get caught up in "the life". She enjoyed every minute of it from the music, the traveling, and even the partying. 

Clarke looked back up at Octavia. “Listen, O..”

Octavia cut across her with a loud growl. “You don’t get to call me that! We. Are. Not. Friends.” She punctuated each word with a staccato pause.

The blonde took another step back, wiped away some rain drops from her cheeks, then gripped the back of her neck. After a beat, she made eye contact with Octavia once more.

“I never meant..”

“I don’t care Clarke.” Octavia interrupted her again, accentuating the ‘K’ like a blade’s edge. “Enjoy your party.” She thrust her arms up, breaking her brother’s hold that had loosened during the girls’ brief exchange, and stormed off back to her car after she grabbed the sports bag at her feet.

“I didn’t technically invite anyone but you all can come if you want.” Clarke yelled out after her but was promptly met with a middle finger in response.

She looked away from the retreating form and back to the three people that remained in front of her. Not risking more than brief glances at each of them before looking away.

Bellamy looked back at her with sadness in his eyes then shrugged and turned to leave. He looked back at her to say something but ran his hand through his hair and left instead. The car door had barely closed after he climbed in when Octavia pulled out of the parking lot with screeching tires. 

She focused back to the two people standing in front of her and offered an apologetic half smile.

The boy turned to leave, pausing to say something to her in a language she didn’t recognize. “Leksa, osir bants nau” 

She placates him with a curt nod over her shoulder then returns her gaze to meet Clarke's.  
Her expression doesn't give the impression she's judging Clarke in anyway but it doesn't seem all that friendly either. 

Clarke is trying to think of something to say without sounding too rude but then again here they both are just standing in the rain. She watches on as the girl adjusts the bag slung from her shoulder.

"Do you need a ride?" The girl asks softly and Clarke almost misses it as her attention is pulled to her car pulling in and heading towards her.

"Uh, no, actually my ride just arrived." Clarke stutters out.

The girl nods again and turns on her heel without another word.

"I'm Clarke." She calls out to her but her reply if any is drowned out by Raven revving the engine.

"Damn it" Clarke mumbles to herself as she opens the car door and climbs in.


	2. Try, Try again.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well if half the school is intending to crash your party...you better host that party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am aiming for at update at least once a week but don't hold me to that. As always all mistakes are mine. Thank you for taking the time to read.

Raven noticed Clarke’s grumpy expression the moment she was buckled into the passenger seat and they were speeding back towards home. "What's wrong with you Princess?"

Clarke side eyed Raven at the nickname that she hadn't been used in months. She shrugged and looked back out the passenger window.

"Damn, did I interrupt something?" Raven took her hand off the gear shift and nudged Clarke's shoulder.

Clarke snapped her head to face Raven, her hair whipping around from the force. "I was this" she held her fingers up for emphasis. "Close to maybe possibly finding out her name and then you showed up and ruined it"

Raven burst out into laughter then her brows furrowed as she saw the bruise forming on her friends cheek. "What the hell happened to your face Griff?"

“Oh that.” Clarke winced slightly as her fingers caressed her cheek. “Octavia may have confronted me while I was waiting for you to pick me up.”

“What the fuck?” Raven gripped the steering wheel tightly. “I swear the next time I see her I’m going to be having words with her and she’s not going to like it at all.”

Clarke smiled over at Raven. “Settle Rave, Octavia’s just hurt. Time and distance didn’t make it any easier for her that’s for sure. I’ll try and talk to her again.”

The neighborhood came into view as Raven rounded one more curve. Clarke could see she was still silently seething at the fact Octavia had struck her. Ravens loyalty is something she greatly respected; she knew her friend could flip a switch from fun loving science nerd into mama bear.

As Raven pulled into the driveway and parked, Clarke leaned over and pulled her into a tight hug. “Thank you for always having my back Rave.”

She felt the tense chuckle course through her friends frame and felt the smile against her neck.

“Every time Griff and next time you talk with her I want to be there. You aren’t the only one that left.” Raven pulled her tighter into the hug before letting go.

Clarke followed suit and opened her door to step out of the car. They were rounding the house onto the sidewalk when she decided she should let Raven know how out of control the party might get.

“By the way a lot of people may show up tonight. This party has apparently been the talk of the school so we’ll see just how brave they are and if they show up.” She leaned on the front door to open it as she turned the handle. “Also, I don’t think they’ll show but I did invite the Blake’s and their friends.”

“Clarke Griffin, you did what?!” Raven practically screeched out behind her then cracked a smile.

“Nice impression of Abby.” Clarke teased. “Don’t do it again.” She deadpanned.

Both girls were standing in the door way laughing as the boys appeared from behind the kitchen door looking worried until they saw them. 

“Seriously though…” Raven trailed off as the doorbell rang.

Clarke surveyed her friends faces which confirmed none of them were expecting anyone quite this early. It was just barely past six and the alcohol was ready and in place but the DJ hadn’t shown up yet. Then Clarke remembered something from this morning.

“Is Maya here yet?” She inquired.

They all exchanged awkward glances having clearly forgotten Clarke’s step sister was going to be here for the weekend. 

Jasper pulled his goggles down over his eyes. “I’ll get the door.” Then he hopped towards it with flair that sputtered out the minute he opened the door to reveal Maya. He coughed, stood up straight, and pushed his goggles off his face then squeaked out a “Hello.”

Clarke snorted as Raven turned her back to hide her tears from laughing quietly. 

“Hey Maya.” Clarke called out to her. “Abby left you some keys…somewhere.”

Maya gave a curt nod then stepped over the threshold so Jasper could close the door behind her. Her gaze flicked around to Clarke and her friends and then about the house, noticing the furniture had been moved around the outside of the room and a DJ station was set up. 

“You’re not throwing a party are you Clarke?” Maya spoke so softly that everyone leaned in closer instinctively.

“About that,” Clarke scuffed her boot against the rug. “It wasn’t supposed to be a party in the general sense but as it turns out the school seems rather interested in us.” She lazily gestured to herself and her friends. “So more people than anticipated may show up but you shouldn’t feel obligated to participate and I swear we will have it all cleaned up tomorrow.”

Maya rubbed her free hand against her pant leg as she stared down at the floor. “If my dad finds out..” She trailed off letting the words hang in the air.

Clarke and Raven shared a concerned look, communicating without words as they often did.

“He shouldn’t but if he does I’ll handle it.” She reached forward to take Maya’s bag from her hands and led the way through the house and up the stairs.

She could feel tension coming off her step sister in waves but couldn’t seem to get a read as to why. As she wound her way down the hall past her own bedroom she stopped between two doors then realized she didn’t know which room might be Maya’s.

“Uh..you have stayed here before haven’t you?” She smiled softly. “I haven’t really spent a whole lot of time in the house so I realized I don’t even know if you have a room.”

Maya chuckled softly then pointed to the door on the left. Clarke nodded back and pushed the door open to let Maya in first. She could feel eyes ghost over the bruise on her cheek as Maya walked past her and took the bag gracefully from Clarke’s hands.

Clarke turned to leave but paused and looked back over her shoulder. “I promise to try and keep it from getting too crazy but feel free at any time to join us. You don’t have to drink or anything.”

She saw Maya give another small nod before she closed the door and Clarke took that as her cue to head back downstairs.

***************

Clarke and company, minus Maya who had not appeared back downstairs, didn't wait too long before they started pouring drinks. However, Clarke made the mental note not to start off with whatever Jasper and Monty mixed up, she had learned that lesson the hard way more than once.

At about half past seven the DJ strolled in and set up followed by a handful of people Clarke could genuinely say she had never seen before. By how they acted around each other they appeared to be from some sort of sports team or group at the school, football she learned as they poured their own drinks and started rehashing some play from practice.

By eight, the party was in full swing. The DJ was playing all the popular dance songs or some mix of them and people were freely dancing as the drinks continued to be poured. 

Clarke had been sure to collect all the car keys as people came in. She loved a party as much as the next teenager but she didn't condone drinking and driving or operating a vehicle under any influence for that matter.

By 8:30 she had stopped playing hostess and started throwing back shots with Raven who after their third flicked the SnapBack off Clarke's head.

"Ass." Clarke chided as she leaned down to pick it up.

"Come on Clarke, I demand a rematch in flip cup." Raven didn't even wait for her friends answer before she tugged her towards the table by the wrist.

Clarke just watched on as Raven set up five cups per side of the table. She also noticed that Raven used the unknown concoction of Monty and Jaspers. At this point, both boys were standing off to the side giggling and placing bets on who was going to win.

"So we're starting this off completely wrong by playing without teams?" Clarke smirked.

Raven ran her index finger down the bridge of her nose then pointed directly at Clarke. "This is between me and you, Griffin.”

Clarke threw her hands up in mock surrender. “If you want to lose again then that’s fine by me.”

“Bring it Princess.” They both lined up on their chosen side of the table. “Count us off Monty.”

Without any hesitation Monty said “Go.” 

Both girls downed their first cup and scrunched their noses as it burned down their throats. Then began the arduous task of trying to quickly flip the cup completely over onto the table and have it stay there then rinse and repeat for the four remaining cups. Raven pulled ahead by the first cup but Clarke caught up and they both started on the third at the same time. In normal fashion this was going to come down to the last cup.

They started the last cup at the same time and Clarke was sure she was going to land the cup on the first try. They had been moving so fast this whole time they weren’t even trash talking each other. She had it, Clarke had secured the win, except at the last moment she had looked over at the kitchen door and saw her favorite mysterious brunette walk through the door and she just barely over extended the flip. Her cup toppled over at the same time Raven’s landed perfectly.

“Hell yes!” Raven exclaimed and threw her hands up in the air.

Clarke looked back down at her cup then back over at the girl who wore a bemused expression. She lamely raised her hand and gave a slight wave but the girls attention was pulled away by someone walking in behind her. She saw that it was the boy from earlier whose name she also hadn’t learned.

“Oh come on!” Raven exclaimed when she noticed where Clarke was staring. “I’m still fucking counting it as a win.”

"Yeah yeah, whatever" Clarke waved her hand in Ravens general direction.

It may be the alcohol talking but she was now filled with determination to learn this girls name. She walked towards her but stopped in her tracks as Octavia entered through the kitchen door. 

Clarke could feel more than see as Raven’s interest peaked by the new occupant in the kitchen. She instinctively threw out her right arm and caught her friend. Raven let out a growl in protest but Clarke just gave her a look in return. “Let it go, Rave.”

“Let it go?!” Raven exclaimed. “Say that to your bruised cheek Clarke.” 

Clarke turned her back to the kitchen door and away from onlookers. “Raven, I said let it go. I promise you can be there when I talk to her next but tonight isn’t that night.”

Raven nodded curtly and spun on her heels back towards Monty and Jasper. 

She decided she would give Raven time to cool off and then find her in a few. For now she was going to try and approach this girl, at least to find out her name. Clarke looked up at the ceiling with a simple plea of please cut me a break but when she turned around she found that Octavia and her friend had disappeared.

Clarke threw her hands up in exasperation. She found herself standing alone in the kitchen so she poured herself another shot then grabbed two glasses of water. 

The living room was packed with people dancing and she made a mental note to join them when she came back downstairs but she was going to go check on Maya first. When she reached her step sisters door she knocked and waited for any response. 

Maya opened the door with a soft smile and Clarke handed the second glass over. “It’s just a water.” 

“Thanks. That was thoughtful Clarke.”

She shrugged. “I don’t know what all you’ve heard about me from Abby and I’d like to say its all lies but then again I accidentally ended up throwing a house party after being back in town for 72 hours.” Clarke caught herself rambling, number one sign that she might be a little drunk.

That and the fact that she felt warm all over. She gulped down half her water in one go just for good measure.

“Abby didn’t mention a whole lot about you, at least not to me. I would occasionally overhear them discussing how unusual your upbringing was and how it couldn’t be good for you.” Maya offered an apologetic smile.

Clarke waved her hand around nonchalantly. “I’m going to head back downstairs.” She turned to leave and paused. “I hope you don't hold this first impression against me.”

On her way back downstairs she stopped by her room. She tossed her hat onto the couch and ran a brush through her hair before quickly changing into an Ark Nation tank top. 

Now it was time to dance and enjoy herself. She hadn’t realized how loud the bass was when she first walked up the stairs but now she could feel it through the floor. She gave an apologetic look over her shoulder back to Maya’s room then continued down the stairs.

Clarke stopped just shy of the living room where a fair amount of people were still dancing. She spotted the mysterious brunette almost instantly, which was in the near center of the group of people, dancing rather sensually with Octavia. They weren’t touching but it looked closer than normal best friends would dance. 

A smirk tugged her lips upward as she noticed she had been standing completely still and admiring the girl again. I mean she was thirsty - but not that thirsty, this time around it was admiring her outfit choice. The artfully distressed black skinny jeans, paired with the ankle boots, and the form fitting plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled up a couple times were a lot different than how Clarke saw her earlier today, after some sort of sports practice, but it was definitely appealing. Octavia had appeared to clean up well with her low-cut shirt and tight jeans, even if it was to attend a party of a person she was no longer friends with.

“You’re drooling again.”

Clarke jumped slightly. “I was not, damn it.”

“Let’s go dance.” Raven grasped her wrist and pulled her into the mix of people.

With a huge grin Clarke followed Raven and started swaying her hips with the rhythm. Clarke half recognized the song playing as some popular right now pop song with a decent beat. She admittedly didn’t listen to any songs currently on the radio but she froze when she heard one song in particular come on next.

She made to grab her friends elbow. “Tell me you didn’t.”

Raven threw her hands up in mock surrender. “I swear, I didn’t request it. Don’t take the smirk on my face as a sign of me lying.”

“You know I can’t dance to a song I’ve,” she mouthed the word ‘written’. “Even if its a electronic remix.” 

Raven nodded but kept dancing all the same, even managed to throw a well placed ‘accidental’ elbow to Octavia’s shoulder blade. Clarke rolled her eyes at her friends antics and offered an apologetic look to both Octavia and her friend, the one and the same that Clarke had been trying to find a time to ask her name. 

She looked on confused as Octavia had a look of panic cross her face then she noticed the flashing red and blue lights that were filling the living room from the large front windows. The music was cut shortly after, followed by some protest, until all the occupants realized what the lights entailed.

Clarke cleared her throat then spoke loud enough for everyone to hear. “Everyone stay calm. I will handle this.”

With a smirk forming, she turned on her heels and walked out of the living room. She made sure to grab the bowl filled with everyones car keys as she walked past in an effort to ward off any irrational decisions her peers might make. A quick turn of the door knob and she was standing on the front stoop with the door safely closed behind herself. 

Luckily, it was just a single cop car parked in the driveway with the lights on. The young officer was standing there on the side walk with both hands on his belt.

“My my, as I live and breathe, is that Clarke Griffin I see?”

She let out a loud and uncontrolled laugh. “No way, Nathan Miller, you’re all grown up.”

He chuckled in response. “I’d offer you a hug but since I’m on the job it will have to wait.”

“I understand. Let’s just say you owe me one. How’s being an adult treating you?” She shifted the weight on her feet and placed the bowl down on the stairs.

“We all have to grow up at some point.” He shrugged again. “But listen, I was sent here about a noise complaint.”

Clarke nodded in understanding. “I’ll be sure to shut it down Officer.” She gave him a smirk.

He turned to leave but stopped. “I know you’re not throwing a party with alcohol.” He gave a last knowing glance then turned to walk back to his car.

“It’s just a couple of close fiends - you know Raven, Monty, and Jasper.” She called after him amid chuckles. “Don’t let all the cars fool you - they’re just my dads idea of flowers.”

Officer Miller gave a half hearted wave over his shoulder then opened his car door, situated himself, and then drove away.

Clarke turned back toward her front door, picked up the bowl, and trudged back up the stairs. She pushed the door open and was greeted by many stunned expressions staring at her.

She gave everyone a playful smirk. “Alright, I think that is our sign to postpone this until another evening.” Nearly everyone groaned in reply. “I truly have enjoyed — providing you all with free alcohol, which I hope you found to your liking.”

A slow clap started from the back of the room and then a chorus of loud drunken cheers took over until Raven surprised everyone with a few seconds of DJ sound effects.

“Listen up,” Clarke raised her hands to quiet everyone. “This is how this is going to work. If you chose not to drink — and be honest, please feel free to come collect your keys.” A small handful of people pushed through the crowd towards her.

“For those of you that drove and chose to drink you have two options. One, you can ask any of these fine folks right here to be your DD or Two, I can call you a cab and front the fare for you.”

There were a few minutes of shuffling and friends asking others to take them home before they all instinctively fell quiet and turned to look at Clarke. “Those of you that are already passed out — you can stay until the morning even though you cant hear me. Those catching a ride with friends feel free to go on about your way and anyone else that needs for me call a cab please follow me.”

********************************

There had only been a small handful of people that needed a cab to be called and true to her word Clarke over paid each driver to get her peers home safely. Since then Clarke, Raven, Monty, and much to her surprise, Maya have been cleaning up the mess left behind.

So far the only person they stumbled upon that was passed out was Jasper. Maya draped a blanket over him and then moved on to clean around him. 

Raven somewhere in the first 30 minutes of cleaning had challenged Clarke to a drinking game. The rules — well Clarke didn’t really listen to the rules since Raven was clearly making them up as she went along. She just followed instructions and took a shot each time Raven went into a lengthy explanation as to why it was her turn. 

About an hour later, the house was spotless, leaving no evidence that there had been a house party and Clarke, Raven, and Monty were significantly drunk. Maya had decided to join in but was contentedly sipping a glass of expensive wine Clarke offered her.

They had all been in the living room, the furniture having been moved back into place, lounging on the sofa happily chatting about anything and everything. Maya had captivated Clarke’s attention with her talk of art and her favorite paintings. They were talking animatedly, or at least Clarke was, and excited gasps escaped when they agreed on an artist or a painting.

It wasn’t until Monty had stood up to get a refill and tripped over Jasper and landed at an awkward angle on an adjacent sofa that they took a glance at the time. The party had ended just shy of midnight and now it was well past 3 in the morning. 

Maya yawned and placed her glass on the side table. 

Raven had attempted to stretch out but gave a grumpy nudge to Clarke’s back when she couldn’t extend her legs. “Move over bitch.”

“Oh come on Rave, we are not sleeping down here.” Clarke stood up and pulled Raven to her feet behind her. “You too Monty, Jasper will be fine.”

The four of them ambled up the stairs, giggles escaping on occasion as someone misstepped or tripped up the stairs. Clarke waved goodnight to Maya as she dragged Raven and Monty in after her.

She nudged Monty towards the couch and gently tossed a pillow and blanket towards him. Raven she guided, both hands on her friends shoulders, towards a side of the bed then gently pushed her over until she collapsed onto the comforter and pillows. She went about taking Ravens boots off and then followed suit for Monty. 

Lastly, Clarke mustered enough drunken will power to haphazardly change into pajama’s before she fell into bed next to Raven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Clarke, how long can I drag it out that you don't learn her name?


	3. At Last I See the Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the events after Clarke and CO hosted a party. Did they get away with it? Will she ever learn her name?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings - there is a slap from a parental figure in this chapter. This also brings up the implied history of abuse but does not go into detail.
> 
> As always, Thank you for taking the time to read. All mistakes within are mine.

A knee to the back, a pinch to the arm, and a pillow to the head later and Clarke is finally awake enough to hear her phone is ringing. She had no recollection of setting an alarm or even where she left her phone. A low growl emanated from Raven so Clarke doubled her efforts to find the device.

She leaned over the side of the bed and felt her stomach lurch as she grasped for the phone. The loud ring and vibrate setting caused it to move just underneath the bed. Finally, her fingers closed around it and set it back on the night stand after swiping the screen to silence the alarm.

Clarke relaxed back into her pillow with her arm draped over her eyes when she heard a faint but familiar voice. For a moment she thought she was dreaming.

“Clarke? Clarke, are you there?”

She quickly grabbed the phone off the table when she recognized her dads voice.

“Dad?” Clarke said through a sleep heavy voice.

“Sparky Clarkey. We have some things to talk about.” She rolled her eyes at the nickname but smiled all the same.

“Picked the next tour date?” She asked excitedly. His chuckle carried through the receiver. “No, not yet but I promise you’ll be the first to know.”

“I’ll hold you to that Dad.” She smiled widely before her face was met with another pillow from Raven.

Clarke climbed out of the bed and tossed the pillow back at Raven, getting the hint that her talking was disturbing her. She walked the short distance out of her room and into the hallway.

"So what's going on? It must be a very good reason if you're up before noon."

"Well,"Jake exhaled slowly. "My publicist sent me a certain news article this morning."

Clarke's brows furrowed as she ran a hand through her hair that snagged on some tangles. She couldn't think of any particular article. The band hadn't been on tour since before Clarke arrived back in town for school and it wasn't near any award season she could think of.

Jake took her silence as guilt and avoidance. "Please tell me you didn't throw a party and that this grainy photo of you standing outside of the house with a police officer is really a photo of your doppleganger."

"Shit." Clarke muttered under her breath. "I can explain."

"Mhm." Jake said through a smirk on the line, hoping she couldn't hear it.

She let out a slow breath. "I had no intention of hosting a party. There was this girl at school and I, in a moment of complete and utter no chill, just blurted out that she should come to the party. I just meant to ask her name which I still don't even know, by the way." That last part was in a higher octave than she meant but it showed her frustration.

"Clarke honey, you don't have to explain to me. I'm just worried about how your mom and Marcus are going to take this because you know if I saw the article, I'm sure they will at some point too.”

“Don’t worry about that Dad.” Clarke rolled her eyes. “I can pacify Abby.”

She heard a sigh from his end of the call. “I will say that I am happy to see you finally acting like a normal teenager. You’ll have to update me if you ever learn her name.” He laughed loudly. “There’s another reason I was calling though.”

Clarke started to pace up and down the halfway. “Oh yeah?” She asked, worry filled her voice.

“Relax, Clarkey,” Jake said trying to soothe her through the phone. “I was just calling to let you know I had a short trip I have to go on and wanted to know if you wanted a souvenir.”

She visibly relaxed and stopped pacing around the hallway. “Of course I do Dad. Just surprise me.”

“Okay. I have to get going now Clarke but we will talk again soon. I love you Sparky.” 

“I love you too Dad.”

Jake hung up before Clarke did, she placed the phone in the pocket of her pjs after the phone disconnected. She considered going back to bed but her stomach grumbled in protest so she started down the stairs towards the kitchen.

There were only a handful of items Clarke would consider herself to be able to cook— pancakes, eggs, and bacon. She set to work gathering all the ingredients and shuffled about finding the different pots and pans. Clarke had only opened the bacon, cracked a few eggs into a bowl, and mixed up the pancake batter before Maya appeared at her side.

“Do you want some help?” Maya asked softly at Clarke’s shoulder causing her to startle a bit.

Clarke nodded resolutely. “Yes, please.”

Maya let out a soft chuckle and moved around the kitchen with ease. She even offered some tips to Clarke especially when it came to the bacon - don’t just dump the whole pack into the pan because it causes the bacon to curl - unless thats what you want but a nice alternative is using the oven for the bacon. She also showed Clarke how to flip over the omelette halves while only using the pan.

They both jumped when they heard the bathroom door in the hallway slam close but Clarke assumed it was just Jasper having finally woke up. The watch on her wrist beeped to signal the hour change and as if right on cue Raven and Monty slowly meandered into the kitchen and situated themselves at the bar. Both their heads rested on their arms and Clarke chuckled softly as she made her way to the cabinet that kept the glasses and then to the one with the medicine.

She padded softly over to the both of them and placed a glass of water and a pill in front of them each. Two muffled thanks came in reply before they braved sitting up enough to swallow the medicine and then resumed their previous positions.

"Is this normal?" Maya asked with a laugh.

"Me cooking? No. Both of them needing Advil? Yes." 

Raven flipped a weak middle finger in their general direction all while never having lifted her head.

Jasper sauntered in shortly after. "So what's for breakfast?"

Clarke nudged Maya with her elbow.

She gave a small smile. "Oh just pancakes, bacon, and eggs. Nothing too special. It was all Clarke's idea."

"Which would have been disastrous had you not saved me so really all the credit goes to you.”

Maya blushed and turned her back to everyone. Clarke smiled as she caught Jasper following her with his eyes.

“Eat up.” Clarke said as she divvied up the food onto plates before handing them over to her friends.

They ate in silence since the rowdiest one of the bunch, Raven, was hung over and looking a bit green. Everyone cleared their plates of food and then placed them in the sink where Maya had started to wash them but Jasper took over with some explanation as to how she can't clean since she cooked.

Clarke rubbed a few circles across Raven’s shoulders. “Come on let’s go watch a Disney movie or something.”

She led the way into the living room and plopped down onto the couch with her feet propped on the table. Raven followed suit but sprawled out next to her with her head in Clarke’s lap. 

By the time she had turned the tv on and flipped over to Netflix Maya, Monty, and Jasper had joined them. Jasper and Monty argued over a couch position to the point that Clarke was going to throw the remote at whomever she thought she would hit. They finally settled down side by side because Maya had slipped into the chair and curled into a ball.

The opening credits of the movie started and Raven let out a happy hum even through her eyes were closed. Jasper on the other hand let out a loud groan.

“Not this movie again.” He protested.

Clarke laughed heartily until Raven slapped her knee. “You just don’t want to cry like an infant in front of Maya and this movie always — always makes you cry.”

Jasper pouted and pulled his goggles down over his eyes. “I do not cry.”

“Maya,” Monty leaned over the couch arm towards her. “Yes, he does.”

She grinned widely in Jasper’s direction. “There’s nothing wrong with that. I cry during practically every movie.”

Jasper looked placated and moved his goggles back up to his forehead.

Everyone settled in to watch ‘Home’ for the umpteenth time. Clarke was mindlessly braiding sections of Raven’s hair and could feel the exact moment her friend fell asleep. They all continued watching and Jasper and Maya both teared up through out the movie.

After the first movie ended Clarke immediately switched into another one, this time she selected Big Hero 6.

“I love this one.” Maya blushed at her admission.

“Why are you only picking Raven’s favorites? She’s not even awake.” Jasper pointed to the sleeping form, head still rested int Clarke’s lap, but now covered with a blanket.

Monty elbowed him. “You know the rule.”

Maya looked questioningly over her shoulder to Clarke. “The person with the worst hangover is in charge of the movie selection.” She explained.

Maya simply shook her head at the ridiculous rule but settled back into the chair.

Clarke yawned as the credits started and sunk a little further down in her seat.

***********************************

She didn’t remember falling asleep but by the looks of it they all took an impromptu nap. The tv had long since shut itself off so the house was silent save for the steady breathing from around the room.

It was the slamming of the front door that woke everyone else up. Maya nearly fell out of the chair she jumped so violently at the intrusion.

Raven looked up at Clarke with questioning eyes. The blonde shrugged and made to stand up. She walked into the kitchen in search of her mother, the feeling of multiple eyes burning into her back.

She found Abby seated at the kitchen table nursing a coffee.

“Hey.” Clarke said testing the waters. 

Her mother sighed. “Hey Clarke.”

Clarke could hear the exhaustion in her mothers limited words; she could feel it emanating from her in waves. She extended her arm but reconsidered the action and let her arm fall to her side.  
 “Enjoy your conference or whatever it was?” Clarke asked hesitantly.

Abby chuckled softly. “It was very drawn out. I much prefer surgery if I’m going to be honest.” 

Clarke nodded her head, more to herself than for Abby’s benefit. Of course, Abby would admit to preferring the OR without noticing the change in Clarke’s demeanor — its not even a worthy admission. Abby had always chose work over Clarke and even Jake, it’s part of what tore them apart.

“Would you join me in my office for a moment please Clarke?” Marcus asked from the doorway before turning to lead the way.

She followed without question but stopped just shy of his office door with a quick glance over her shoulder to the concerned looks form the living room. She locked eyes with Raven and shrugged to the unasked question.

Marcus waved her forward and gestured towards the chair for her to sit.

Her brows furrowed at his antics. Marcus had always been polite towards her despite his clear difference in opinion towards her unusual upbringing. However, there was something strange about his behavior right now — it felt very forced.

She chose to stand next to the chair rather than sit. “Whats up?”

“You’ve been here a handful of days and you’re already causing trouble.” It wasn’t a question — far from it. Clarke knew immediately her father had been correct and the news reached Abby and Marcus.

He dropped a copy of the paper on his desk for emphasis then followed it with several other magazines. They all shared the same grainy photo of her standing out front of her house talking with Officer Miller while the red and blue lights lit up the yard. The headlines even shared the same repetition of “celebrity daughter - party - authorities” in different variations.

"Was there alcohol involved?" He asked as he walked around the corner of the desk.

Clarke sighed before answering. “Well, yes but I --"

The rest of her sentence was cut off as the back of his hand struck her cheek. It wasn't hard enough to break the skin but it would undoubtedly bruise. Her hand flew up to hold the cheek but unlike when Octavia had slapped her she didn't take a step back.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" She yelled at him. 

He leaned forward towards her and talked in a forced calm. “You are a spoiled brat that believes she is entitled to have the red carpet rolled out for her every whim.”

“Well that’s just great, why don’t you tell me how you really feel?” She yelled back at him. “No, you know what? I’m going to tell you something about yourself.”

Clarke didn’t continue because the office door burst open to reveal her friends followed closely by Abby. Raven wasted no time in wrapping her arms around Clarke's shoulders and pulling her back towards the door.

The hand on her cheek dropped to squeeze Raven’s arm.

She planted her feet and Raven loosened her grip.

“You, Kane, are a cowardly man that thinks its acceptable to hit children.” Clarke pointed at him. “You will not break me.”

Clarke spun on her heels and headed for the door. She risked a glance at her mother as she passed. Abby stood stock still by the door with a myriad of emotions crossing her features.

She stopped short of the door and turned to look back at Marcus.

She spoke softly, “You will never lay another hand on me or Maya or I’ll break those fingers.” When she finished she looked back at her mom and met hers eyes. “Cage may have been a dick but at least he never hit me.”

Without another word Clarke strolled through the door with all of her friends in tow. She slipped on her shoes that sat by the door and grabbed her car keys off the side table.

*******************

Clarke didn't know where she was driving but she ended up at local restaurant with all her friends in tow. Without realizing it, Clarke had drove them to the restaurant her father always took her to before their lives became all about being on tour. It was a local Italian place and the food was excellent but Clarke’s favorite reason for coming was the dessert menu. That was a staple of her relationship with her father— Jake would never tell her ‘no’ when it came to dessert.

She pushed the car door open with her foot and basked in the sun while everyone filed out of the car.

While driving around Clarke had let angry tears fall silently down her cheeks and Raven was the first one to quickly throw her arms around her neck in a crushing hug. Jasper and Monty quickly turned it into a group hug and Jasper tugged Maya into the fray as well.

“Alright, Alright.” Clarke said in jest. “You’re smothering me with love.”

They all chuckled but disengaged and took a few steps back. 

“You want to talk about it?” Raven asked, looking between Maya and Clarke.

Clarke shrugged. “You pretty much witnessed everything.”

Raven reached out and turned Clarke’s head from side to side, accessing each cheek. “Points for symmetry.”

The blonde swatted her friends hands away. “Not exactly what I was going for.”

Clarke pivoted around to face Maya. “Hey,” She paused trying to find the correct words to articulate what she was about to say without being rude. “I’m sorry for just calling you out like that. I don’t exactly have proof or anything but I find it implausible that he’d strike me and be okay with it if it was the first time.”

She gestured to Maya with open arms that she’d like a hug if Maya thought it was okay. Maya stepped towards Clarke slowly, just slow enough that the blonde closed the distance and wrapped her arms tightly around her sister and friend.

Clarke held her close a few moments longer then pulled away to look at Maya. She made eye contact and Maya held it. “If he ever hurts you again, I’ll kill him.”

She received a small nod in return.

“Then we will hide the body.” Raven added.

They all burst out into laughter, the hold your sides and double over it hurts from laughing so much, kind of laughter. 

As the last of the chuckles ceased Monty turned to look at them all with a serious look on his face. “Maybe we shouldn’t discuss murder plans in the middle of a parking lot.” 

The laughter resumed until they all had tears in their eyes. It was the grumble from Ravens stomach that reminded Clarke they were standing in the parking lot of her favorite place.

“Come on.” She managed to get about between chuckles.

She pushed the remote lock to her car and led the way after the horn sounded once to confirm the car was locked.

One look from the hostess and it was clear that they weren’t necessarily wanted at the restaurant. It was likely due to the affect they had on the decibel level wherever they went. They were all still laughing and filling in Maya on inside jokes they had when Clarke signaled to the hostess, Costia, that she’d like a table for five. 

“Right this way.” Costa said curtly before taking off leading the way into a more secluded corner.

Clarke plopped down into a chair. “Thanks. I’ll try and keep our noise level down.”

Costa offered a barely noticeable nod. “Your server will be right with you.”

Raven launched right back into the time Jasper singed off his left eyebrow completely and part of his right and the loud laughter resumed. Clarke was more at a light chuckle having heard this story so many times.

She hadn’t noticed their server had shown up until she heard her speak.

“Afternoon, I’m Lexa and I’ll be your server today.” She introduced herself like she’s said this sentence more times than she could count but Clarke imagined the slight frown wasn’t par for the course.

Honestly though, in this moment Clarke couldn’t decide what she liked better. The fact that she finally learned this mysterious brunette’s name even if the circumstances weren't planned or the sight of said girl standing in front of her in a black button up, the sleeves rolled up to the elbows, and a black apron that was tied around her waist and stopped just shy of her black boots.

Raven elbowed her in the ribs, which despite the slight pain, Clarke was thankful for since she had once again been staring.

Lexa’s brows furrowed and she tapped the pen against her notepad. “I was asking what you wanted to drink.”

“Oh.” Clarke scanned the menu without actually reading it. “I’ll take a coke - hold the jack.”

A bemused smile tugged at Lexa’s lips. “I’ll be right back with your drinks.”

**************************************

Lexa had walked back and forth to their table more times than she probably wanted. She kept the drinks filled and the food coming as the gang seemingly had moved in, not that Clarke was complaining. She was tempted to keep ordering food at least until Lexa's shift was over, which would be an easy task since Raven and Jasper could put away some food every thirty minutes or so.

She genuinely had not planned on staying all day. However, that's exactly what they had done because Lexa had just walked over to them and politely told them that it was closing time. She offered to go cups of all the drinks as a consolation for closing earlier than normal this weekend.

Clarke signaled for the check and waited for Lexa to return. She resigned herself to finally approach the elephant in the room.

“Hey,” she started out softly. “I just wanted to thank you all for today. While I certainly don’t need ‘the pack’ to rally around me, I do appreciate it.”

Monty reached over from his side of the table and covered Clarke’s hand with his. “Don’t make us take another vote Clarke.”

“Let’s just take one for the hell of it.” Jasper chimed in before he explained to a confused Maya how the group puts important decisions to a vote.

Raven cleared her throat when Jasper had finished. However, before she could call the vote Lexa had approached the table with the check. Clarke promptly placed her credit card in the holder and Lexa excused herself once more.

Raven cleared her throat once more and waited until the brunette was out of earshot before she spoke up. “We are meeting here this evening to call a vote. If you agree we should not leave Clarke and Maya alone in the house with ‘he who shall not be named’ say aye.”

There was a resounding chorus of ‘aye’. Maya even joined in with a soft aye.

Clarke earned another elbow to the ribs because she had been watching Lexa flit about a few tables over.

“So, it’s settled, we are officially moving in even though we are always with you anyways.” Raven grinned widely then addressed Maya. “Hope you wanted siblings.”

Maya let out a genuine laugh and subtly bumped shoulders with Jasper.

Clarke smiled fondly to everyone around her then started stacking all their leftover dishes, cups, and silverware together before shifting them to the edge of the table. This way it would be easier for Lexa to clean the table and it was one kind service she could offer for them camping out all afternoon.

Speaking of, Lexa was making her way back towards their table and Clarke was enjoying the view. In that, Lexa is extremely attractive way even when she is wearing neutral work attire — the same as everyone else.

"Here you go." Lexa said placing the receipt and card in front of Clarke. "Once again, I'm sorry for us closing early."

"Not an issue -- we're sorry for camping out." Raven replied before Clarke could.

It was Clarke's turn to elbow Raven. 

Raven promptly tried to kick Clarke in the ankle underneath the table but apparently missed because Monty jumped in surprise.

He sat glaring back and forth between them.

Clarke pulled her card out of the holder and picked up the pen to break the awkward silence that had fallen over everyone. Lexa must have felt it too because she wordlessly picked up the dishes and walked away.

“Alright, they are kicking us out.” Jasper commented as he stood up from the table and grabbed his to go cup. “Now where to?”

Everyone had stood up from the table except for Clarke who was staring at the ‘tip’ line on the receipt. She was contemplating doing something incredibly desperate and also to an extent very rude.

“You coming Clarke?” Monty asked quietly.

“Oh, right, yeah.” Clarke scribbled something on the line and dropped two hundred dollars on the table.

She had heard once that some restaurants split up the electronic tip between everyone that worked the shift where as if you leave cash the server gets it. If she was being honest she should have left more but it’s all the cash she had on her after last night.

They had all be standing beside her car thirty minutes or so. It was evident that they were avoiding going back to the house and the chaos they assumed would be waiting for them

Truthfully, Clarke was surprised Marcus hadn’t convinced Abby to report the car stolen. Maybe she had and the police were just terrible at their jobs. Surely, if paparazzi can find her at the drop of a hat then the police could.

Clarke was only half in tune with the conversation, half lost in her head trying to process everything they have all gone through. She was rubbing at her temples, a stress habit, that Raven had picked up on when they first met.

“Hey,’ Raven bumped her shoulder with Clarke’s. “You okay?”

She stopped rubbing her temples and let out a dry chuckle. Part of her was relieved when the doors to the restaurant opened and a loud chatter from the happy staff followed, this way she could avoid overthinking everything to Raven.

There was a chorus of “Happy Birthday” being sung loudly to none other than Lexa. Clarke’s stomach dropped. She needed to catch Lexa before she left and apologize.

Her stomach may be churning at the thought of the conversation she was about to engage in but she couldn’t control the smile that formed at watching a normally stoic and unaffected Lexa blush.

Clarke noticed she had pulled her long apron from around her waist as well as freed her brown waves from the ponytail she wore for work. She was starting to think that this version of Lexa was her favorite.

She watched on as the crowd finished singing and dispersed to their vehicles after giving Lexa hugs or less intimate pats on the back.

Clarke pushed herself off the car and moved a few steps towards Lexa before Raven called out to her.

“Clarkey, whatcha doing?” Raven asked in jest.

The blonde waved her hand behind her aimlessly and started moving forwards again. Lexa had her back to Clarke as she stuffed her apron into her back pack. Clarke cleared her throat right as Lexa reached for her helmet and the brunette knocked it off the handle bars but managed to catch it before it met the asphalt. 

Lexa whirled around to face her — Clarke was fighting the urge to tuck an unruly curl behind Lexa’s ear.

“Gouva yu klin.” (Explain yourself) Lexa rushed out.

Clarke stood silent with confusion for a beat. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you.”

Lexa glanced over to Lincoln who was hovering next to a Jeep. Clarke mentally noted that one day she needed to find out if they’re related because they’re always together. Then a thought hit her, what if they were dating? She wasn’t ashamed for being forward but surely Lexa would know all she would have to say is that she isn’t interested and Clarke would cease.

“Did you want something?” Lexa inquired further, successfully pulling Clarke from her thoughts.

“Yeah, I just wanted to apologize.” Clarke tried to say but Lexa cut across her.   
“You just did.”

“Not for that. I mean, yeah i did but that’s not what I wanted to apologize for.”

Lexa secured the back pack on her shoulders. “I’m listening.”

Clarke’s nerves lit up and settled in her stomach. “It’s about what I wrote on the tip line.” She dropped her eyes to her shoes trying to force out the rest of the apology.

Lincoln cleared his throat and Clarke glanced up in time to catch Lexa shoot him a glare followed by “Shof op.”

She made another mental note to ask her what language they often spoke to each other in.

“Anyways, it was incredibly rude of me and I could list you a million excuses as to why I did it but I won’t.” Clarke shifted her weight back and forth on the balls of her feet. “Feel free to lose my number and I know you don’t owe me any favors but I’d appreciate it if you didn’t lose it into the hands of the paparazzi or media outlets.”

Lexa replied with a small nod of understanding and Clarke turned to leave.

“Hey,” Lexa called out to her. “You know…”

Clarke glanced over her shoulder when she heard Lexa pause. “What?”

“You could just try talking to me like a normal person with social skills.”

She smiled and Clarke melted, on the inside, she somehow managed to keep her knees from buckling.

“I’m not very good at being normal. Happy birthday by the way.”

Clarke turned away once more and made her way back to her car where all of her friends were staring at her. She heard the motorcycle engine turn over and then the sound of it moving away.

When she reached the car and situated herself behind the steering wheel everyone followed suit. It was seconds after the last car door closed and Raven started demanding to be paid. Clarke rolled her eyes. They were always placing bets revolving around her actions.

*********************************************************

They arrived back to the house to an almost eerie calm. It wasn’t late in the evening but neither Marcus nor Abby were anywhere to be seen, granted it was a sizable house so Clarke wasn’t worried.

The rest of their weekend entailed of never ending video games and squabbling over if Raven was cheating at throwback N64 Mario Kart. Of course, Raven swears its her natural dexterity that allows her to dominate at video games and Monty chimed in that Jasper might excel if he didn’t dabble as much with Mary J.

Clarke watched on amused while aimlessly strumming different chords on her guitar. She was waiting on some inspiration to strike for her next song. She couldn’t focus on anything past the green eyes, the same ones that looked at her with forgiveness and understanding. Then she smiled and Clarke was lost in an internal struggle trying to pinpoint just what shade of green they were.

She had given up trying to force her muse sometime after dinner. Raven and the boys had switched to HALO and were currently arguing yet again. It wasn’t about who was possibly cheating this time. Now it was over which weapon was the best per map and overall.

Clarke had reached her fill of bickering and excused herself, not that anyone noticed, to FaceTime her dad. It rang just long enough that she was certain he wasn’t going to answer but in the last moment he did.

“Clarkey! I was just thinking about you! Look at this view.”

She watched as the camera panned around in a full 360* before Jake’s face appeared in view again. She smiled brightly then saw his brows furrow as he leaned closer to the screen.

“Clarke, what happened to your cheek?”

She used the knuckles on the back of her right hand to stroke the cheek Octavia had slapped. Jake, however, didn’t wait for her to formulate a response.

“The other cheek Clarke and the truth if you please.”

She looked around at the different sound equipment in the room. This room served as her make-shift recording studio. A long sigh escaped her.

“One is from where Octavia slapped me after school. It’s healing just fine and it’s not like we can argue that I didn’t deserve it. Not with how I just up and left.” She paused and ran a hand through her hair. “She’s not forgiven me or anything but at least she didn’t attack me at the party.”

“Clarke, honey, you’re rambling and also doing a terrible job of avoiding my question.” He clicked his tongue.

She looked back to his face on her phone screen, wishing more than anything she was with him. This would have never happened and she wouldn’t feel the need to play it off. The bruise was a little over a day old so this was just the beginning.

“I can handle it Dad. It’s not going to happen again. Don’t worry.”

The camera displayed the side of Jake’s pant leg as he dropped his arms to his side in frustration then he came back into view visibly shaking with anger.

“Do you mean to tell me that Abby did this because you had a party? And she had the audacity to threaten me by filing for full custody because apparently the life I provided was ‘dangerous’. I can’t believe —“

“Dad, dad, Stop!” She ran her hand through her hair again, adverting her gaze as her dad stared intently back through the screen at her. “It doesn’t help either of us if we rehash the divorce and besides..it wasn’t Abby.”

“I don’t fucking believe —“ Jake dropped the phone to his side again then proceeded to call out to someone there with him. Clarke heard enough to pick up on him wanting an ‘immediate flight back to California because he had someone to murder.’

She called out “Dad” over and over until Jake appeared back on her screen. “Stay and finish what you’re doing. Rushing back here isn’t going to change anything.”

“Clarke,’ He tried to argue.

“I mean it Dad. You were set to come back this weekend anyways. We both can wait until then.”

Jake smiled softly back at her. “If you’re sure Clarke.”

She nodded at the screen. She wanted to scream for him to come home right now. She wanted to hug him and leave this house and go back to her normal life not this walking nightmare where she slept walked through the motions.

“I am Dad.” She chuckled. “When you get back in town you can buy me dinner.”   
“And I will Clarke. I love you.”

“I love you too Dad.”

The video clicked off and Clarke let out a long exhale. She smiled half-heartedly to herself then left her studio and joined her friends again. Where they were still arguing but this time she found the normalcy of it calming.

*****************************

The school week had started off simple enough. So incredibly simple it was dull save for Clarke’s first assignment in her Painting 1102 class. Ms. Holland had explained that she wanted to start the year off by testing their perspective and landscape skills. They weren’t expected to have the painting completed by the end of the week but at least have made some headway.

Clarke, unfortunately, spent the class period staring at a blank canvas or doodling tiny sketch ideas on her paper. Seems it was going to be another day fighting with her muse for inspiration.

The bell rang signaling the end of class. Ms. Holland dismissed them and Clarke gathered her things and left. She went through the motions during her last class, French 102, then happily skipped from her class out to the parking lot to meet the gang.

When she approached them, Monty and Raven were in a rapid fire discussion about jet propulsion and some theoretical something or another. Clarke glanced over to Jasper for an explanation and he shrugged.

“Thumb war?” He offered.

She let the laughed erupt from her chest. “Sure Jas.”

Cars were clearing out as their fellow students hurried away from school for the little time until they had to return the next day. The cars that remained were sure to belong to the over-achievers who involved themselves into which ever extracurriculars that made their hearts sing.

Then there were Clarke and Jasper killing time with thumb wars and rock, paper, scissors while Monty and Raven continued their discussion. She wanted to say she felt ridiculous but that couldn’t have been farther from the truth. Clarke felt at peace — like this was a ‘thinspace’ moment where she was as close to heaven as she could be while on earth. It doesn’t have to be heaven of course but that’s how it had always been explained to her.

Jasper smacked her hand away as she won yet another thumb war. “Okay, I’m hungry.”

Raven stopped mid-sentence and threw her, just moments ago, animated hands into the air. “Fuck, me too! Let’s go home.” She unlocked the car doors and settled into the drivers seat.

The three of them remained standing in shock, staring at the empty space where Raven had been. Clarke broke the silence first as she burst into laughter. She walked around the car to open the passenger door, glancing up and making eye contact with Lexa, before she had shifted to sit in the seat. 

Lexa was standing next to Octavia and Bellamy as usual. Clarke gave a shy wave and earned a small smile in return before Lexa turned her attention to the pair next to her.

Clarke slumped into the car after Raven gave a loud growl that was supposed to be an imitation of her stomach eating itself. She rolled her eyes and gestured for Raven to just drive home already and save the theatrics.

“One day Raven, I will pay you back for everything.” Clarke glared at her friends profile.

Raven was trying to hold back a smile. “I have no idea what you’re talking about Griff.”

Clarke punched her arm lightly and the boys and Raven included yelled about how it was bad form to punch the driver.

“Oh come on,” Clarke laughed loudly. “I didn’t even punch her that hard and if you hadn’t noticed we just pulled into the driveway.”

The boys pushed past her as she unlocked the door and rushed directly towards the kitchen.

Raven shooed Clarke off to her room with instructions to start try on her homework. Clarke knew it was just because she had a knack for burning herself or the food if she attempted to help with dinner.

In an effort to spark her creativity Clarke had banished herself into a corner of her recording studio with her art supplies. She figured one way or another she would either paint or start an idea for a song. As for right now the blank canvas was mocking her.

She plugged her phone into the auxiliary port and just put the songs on random. It was several songs in when one of Sia’s songs started and she felt inclined to pick up her paint brush. She was mixing around the black and white paints to find the exact shade of grey that she was picturing. 

When she had mixed enough of several different shades of grey she started dragging the brush against the canvas. First starting with the lighter shade in the top corners and then moving darker as she reached the bottom corners. 

Clarke smiled to herself. She was ridiculously happy that she managed to paint the white canvas grey even though she still had no idea what she was going to paint. 

Her phone message alert sounded through the speakers and she dropped the paint brush on the carpet in surprise.

Unknown: Thanks.

She stared at the text for a moment before tapping out a quick reply.

Clarke: who is this?

When Clarke didn’t see the chat bubbles or hear a response she left her studio and made her way downstairs. Her timing was perfect, or so Maya said, as she stated she was just about to call her downstairs.

Clarke quickly set the table with plates and silverware while Maya and Raven brought the dishes out. Raven placed the still hot lasagna tray on a trivet while Maya placed the salad bowl next to it. Jasper and Monty followed with the glasses and napkins.

This had to be the most domestic of any dinner they had attended in years. With the exception of their breakfast the other day Clarke couldn’t remember a time they weren't out at a restaurant or at least ordering take out.

Even their conversation gave the impression they had been enjoy this type of sit down dinner for years. Clarke chalked it up to Maya’s influence and was caught smiling to herself from an ever observant Raven.

Had any of them been questioned prior, how they thought Maya would fit into their lives or even how pretending to be normal would go the answer would have been an resounding — ‘badly’ but Clarke was glad to see it be the exact opposite, most of the time anyways.

Then the front door slammed shut in some strange cosmic parallel and everyone in the dining room stiffened.

Marcus walked past the open archway with Abby in tow. They all shared confused glances across the table. Then back came Marcus and he stood quietly in the archway until everyone looked over at him.

“Clarke, you are to come home after school everyday, no exceptions, until I tell you otherwise.”

She nodded at him.

He looked to Maya. “You will have to go home to your mother until the transfer is approved.”

“Yes sir.” Maya replied, her eyes focused someone where over his shoulder.

“I except this entire mess cleaned up tonight.” Without any replied he stalked back out of the room.

Clarke rolled her eyes and started gathering up the dishes. 

******************************************

They had popsicles for dessert and all banded together to clean the dishes. They went ahead and set up an assembly line to clear the dishes, wash them, dry them, and then place them in the cabinet. 

Clarke was walking up the stairs, towards her room, with everyone in tow when her phone alerted her to another message. She opened it and read it several times, trying to place who this person could be. 

Unknown: shit I didn't mean to hit send. Thanks — I wanted to catch you at school but couldn't find you.

Clarke was going to reply once more asking who was texting her but she saw the reply bubbles pop up and decided to wait.

Unknown : This is Lexa.

She smiled wide at her phone and then Raven grabbed it out of her hands.

"Damn it Raven!" Clarke jumped up from the couch and chased after her friend. "Give me the phone back!"

Raven had the phone gripped tightly in her hand as she kept running circles around Clarke's room as the blonde tried to cut her off by jumping over the furniture and even Monty and Jasper.

"So you gave her your number?" Raven laughed. "That's twenty more dollars from you two!" She yelled as she ran past the boys again. 

"Raven!" Clarke let out a loud growl.

"You're almost too predictable Princess!" Raven chuckled. "You must really like her."

By some stroke of luck Clarke managed to tackle Raven onto the bed and then proceeded to try and wrestle the phone from her hands. There was a beep and the swoop noise the phone makes when it sends a message and Raven promptly dropped the phone.

Clarke looked at the message screen and frowned. A voice message was just sent to Lexa's number and Clarke had no idea just how long it was. 

"Fuck."

Clarke: Look idk how much of that you heard but I want to go ahead and apologize.

She saw the type bubbles pop up once more and then disappear. Clarke stared at the screen until she could have sworn she was seeing double. To occupy the silence, Clarke clicked on the details and saved the number under a new contact and by that time she still hadn't received a reply.

Clarke: Raven is an ass hat. I'm sorry once again.

The speech bubbles popped up once more then disappeared again.

Clarke locked her phone and shoved it into her pocket. Raven was looking at her apologetically. She threw herself onto the bed next to Raven and elbowed her. 

Her phone beeped a few seconds later and Clarke couldn't decide if she wanted to check it but she gave in.

Lexa: it just sounded like a lot of noise. No worries.

Clarke just stared at the message. Either Lexa was being nice or her good luck hit twice and that's all that was recorded.

Clarke: what are you thanking me for?

Lexa: The birthday wishes.

She couldn’t keep the grin off her face. It stayed plastered there the rest of the night no matter how many times her friends teased her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed :D
> 
> Many Thanks to my NerdChat for helping me always stay inspired and for listening to me panic/stress over details.  
> Two of my NerdChat friends post stories - shaikru and sambam327 feel free to check them out. (you should)


End file.
